Absolute Boyfriend
by Sealson
Summary: ..."It’s a boyfriend’s job to make sure that his girlfriend is never hurt"..."Open your heart for me, just for a while, just a bit."..."Does it matter? I'm yours anyway."


**I was bored and after reading the Zettai Kareshi (Aboslute Boyfriend) manga, I feel mildly inspired and attached to it, so to keep myself from imploding, I wrote a fanfic with some ideas from Zettai Kareshi. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"The first to reach Kakashi wins. So get ready, on your marks, get set…Go!" Naruto's voice narutally did not require a microphone at all. As the words rolled out of his mouth, all the female contestants in Konoha in the race to reach Kakashi darted towards their target. Amongst the contestant, there were the wholehearted and the halfhearted like Kakashi's former student Sakura.

-Flashback-  
"_Kakashi-sensei, you called me?"_

"_Just Kakashi, and yes I did call you. I want to ask you for a favour."_

"_I'll see what I can do." After all, there were so many times when her former sensei helped her out just on a whim._

"_You see, Tsunade suddenly decided that she wants the whole village's single women to do a race and I'm their target. The first to reach me and kiss me gets to have me for three days." The only visible part of his face crumbled slightly to show his despair. "I don't like being flocked by women and will never like it. I don't want to spend three days with some woman I don't know much of. So please reach me first."  
_-End of Flashback-

The race originally sounded simple, but along the way there were small booby traps here and there – handsome young men to distract those who are not set on the target, angry old parents telling their children off for chasing a man with white hair, the list goes on. Sakura was glad that her parents are not exactly 'around' to stop her. She was hoping that she would reach him before anyone else does, just as thanks to all the favours he has done for her. Beside her, Ino slowed down slightly.  
"You really want to spend three days with your old sensei, Billboard Brow?" The two are close but nicknames still pop up every now and then.  
"He asked me for a favour, I have to do it. Why are you in this race anyway, Ino-pig?"  
"I don't know, Tsunade put me in, I guess if I leave now she won't notice or care. It's too troublesome."  
"Go ask Shikamaru to go on a date with you already. You're just like him." She said as she shoved her friend towards a vague direction and sped off.

Kakashi saw the crowd of woman racing towards him. He couldn't help but run away from his spot. Women scared him, especially if they came at him at such incredible speed and amount. He honestly hoped that he won't be enslaved to some woman he didn't know of. He spotted pink hair amongst the crowd and couldn't help but smile beneath his ever-present mask. That smile turned around when someone grabbed his former student's hair and tripped her over, as she was right at the front of the crowd. He frowned slightly knowing that his chances of escaping lowered drastically.

-Flashback-  
_"Kakashi -hic- you're late -hic-. For your punishment, you will have women chase you and then you have to be theirs for three days. You have to be kind to them -hic- and take them out to dates! -hic- Now bring me more sake!" The Hokage was obviously beyond drunk, who knew she would still remember when she woke up the next morning when Naruto came to find Kakashi._  
-End of Flashback-

Sakura saw how one of the girls pulled her hair and tripped her as she ran. She stood up as her inner flared up, fire in her eyes. That just crossed the line. She is now beyond pissed.  
"SHANNARO!" She shouted to the crowd as she charged right through it and towards the girl who was just metres away from Kakashi.  
"I've got you now, Kakashi-kun, you can't escape!" The fangirl giggled. Kakashi's eye widened as he noticed the enraged Sakura behind the girl, he moved his head slightly towards the right. His pink haired teammate landed on a banana peel just a few paces away and slipped towards him. His eye widened even more as she flew towards him and his fangirl.  
"You're mine, Kakshi-kun!" The fangirl squealed as she tugged his sleeve seductively.  
"Sorry, but I'm hers." Kakashi's sighed.  
"What? I caught you first!"  
"You have to catch him and kiss him first. Sure you caught him, but I caught and kissed him." The pink haired girl face was just inches away from the silver haired man, her body pressed against his as she looked away blushing.  
"Oh then, have a nice day!" Kakashi grabbed his female teammate and carried her to his apartment.

Once inside, the two sat on a couch side by side engulfed by silence. What just happened was beyond their comprehension. To Sakura, it bothered her that her first kiss was given to her former sensei; to Kakashi, it bothered him that he was just kissed by a girl and he really cannot stop blushing behind his mask.  
"Thanks for saving me, I guess." He broke the silence.  
"Hn." She stood as she moved towards his door, ready to go home.  
"Where are you going?" He caught her hand just as she was leaving.  
"Home, my job is finished here. I'm tired and dirty and embarrassed. Can't you just let me rest?" It's true, she felt so embarrassed having pressed herself against her former sensei and have 'kissed' him when what really happened was that she slipped on a banana peel and happened to have landed there and their mouths happened to have met, which all happened in front of most of Kakashi's fangirls.  
"Should've said. What kind of boyfriend am I if I haven't notice." Kakashi's tone changed from his normal unenthusiastic to caring as he carried her to his bed and landed her there.  
"Hey, who said you're my boyfriend."  
"Hokage. Now hold still." He spoke softly as he dabbed off dirt from her face with a wet towel. She noticed how he gently lifted the dirt from her face and just how tired she was after the race. Slowly she drifted to sleep as he softly dabbed her face with a wet towel.

When he finished, she was in deep slumber. He sighed as he went to put away the towel and laid beside her for some sleep. How did it come to this? She of all people saved him from one of the most disastrous events of all times and then falls asleep in his bed. He can't bring himself to go sleep on the couch since he did quite prefer sleeping in his bed, but she is sleeping on one side of his bed. He had no choice but to sleep beside her.

Sakura woke up after a few hours feeling refreshed. She looked around the dark room and slipped off the bed in search for dinner. As soon as she walked one pace away from the bed, a hand grabbed her wrist firmly. She turned to see who it was only to remember that she was sleeping on Kakashi's bed.  
"Where are you going?" He groaned sleepily, lightening his grip when he saw the shock on her face.  
"People at this hour normally have dinner."  
"I'll take you out for dinner. We're going out for three days after all." He spoke as he let go of her and got up, standing so close to her that they were literally exchanging body heat in the small gap between them.  
"Thanks, but no thanks. Last time we ate at Ichiraku you disappeared before the bill came."  
"I won't do it this time…really!" He promised as he put his arm around her shoulders moving towards the door and out to a restaurant.

After dinner, the two made their way through the moonlit streets in silence. Conversations only brought awkwardness and looking at each other made both of them blush and look away again.  
"That does it. We're like little children. We don't talk; we don't look at each other. What kind of 'date' is this? If you're going to be my boyfriend for the next two days, at least act like one."  
"Like this?" The gap between them suddenly reduced to none as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her against him as they walked.  
"No, I mean…never mind, you're hopeless. If you don't want to be mine for the next days, don't. I'm not forcing you to. I just did this to thank you for helping me out all the time." She stiffened up as she wriggled out of his hold and walked away.

It took her half an hour's walk in order to calm herself down. She sat down on a patch of grass and looked up into the sky. The moon was out and there wasn't much cloud.  
"Am I the only person in town who has never gone out with a guy. Why do I get nervous around him." She said out loud.  
"Then I must also be the only person in town who has never gone out with a girl and get nervous around one in particular." He sat down beside her and wrapped a blanket around them. She turned to look at him in surprise only to receive the infamous crease of his right eye.  
"You were following me."  
"I'm sorry." His head bowed slightly. "I guess if you want to talk, we can talk now."  
"Kakashi, stop trying. You're of no boyfriend material."  
"Am I? Then teach me what boyfriend material is."  
Sakura shook her head and smiled. There was something about Kakashi that always made her feel better. It wasn't his boyish charm or his 'good looks', it was always a small gesture he does that shows that he cared for her and wanted her to feel better even if it didn't involve words, just an action would suffice.  
"Boyfriend material? To me, you're just a teammate and my former sensei. No way you can really be a boyfriend to me."  
"But I'm yours for now, so I am your boyfriend for now." His eye creased up again as his arm snaked around her waist again pulling her to lean on him. "Open your heart for me, just for a while, just a bit."

The next day Sakura woke up and ran off to the hospital for her shift, which she was already five minutes late for. She sat at her desk, sorting out paper work. Hours flew by as the mountain of paper shrunk slowly. Before she knew it, lunchtime approached. She ignored the excited squeals from her colleagues about their lunches. She did not plan for lunch and was planning to do more paper work during lunch. While she was rearranging the paper on her desk, she heard her female colleague squeak out an excited "Kakashi-kun". Her head shot up.  
"Yo! You didn't happen to be planning to be deskbound and doing paper work all lunch time did you?"  
"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" She knows just how much Kakashi hated hospitals.  
"Isn't it normal for a boyfriend to pick up his girlfriend at work during lunchtime and take her out for lunch?" His eye creased again as he pulled her up from her chair and urged her to walk towards Ichiraku.

After lunch, he walked her back to her desk and before he left, he kissed her on her forehead and told her not to be late for dinner at eight that night and disappeared in a puff of smoke. All her female colleagues crowded around her asking for details about their 'relationship' with a pang of jealousy in their voices.

After a long day of work, all the paperwork has been done. Sakura rose from her desk and switched off the lights to the office, being the last person to leave. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It read nine thirty. She felt guilty that she didn't leave sooner when she promised him that she wouldn't be late for dinner tonight.  
"You're late." A voice chanted behind her. In the dark, it was hard to tell who it was, but the firm wrap of arms around her from behind tells her that it can be no one other than Kakashi.  
"I'm sorry. There was a lot of paperwork." She blushed, hoping that he won't notice.  
"That's fine. Let's go get something to eat."

The two sat down at a small table at a restaurant. Sakura earned herself a lot of death glares from women lately. She chose to ignore them, but she felt uneasy with people glaring at her, all because she's going out with Kakashi. She felt something touch her hand and looked down only to find Kakashi's hand placed on top of hers, his single visible eye looked at her with carefree and some mild concern.  
"If you don't want to eat here, we can always go elsewhere." He spoke softly.  
"No, it's okay." She blushed and turned her head away from his gaze.  
"You really are nervous around me, aren't you." His lazy voice was back causing her to blush even more.

The two ate dinner in silence. Occasionally glancing at each other, only to find themselves staring at each other. After dinner, Kakashi walked her home claiming that it would be what a boyfriend would do. They stopped at her doorstep. He shuffled closer and kissed her on her forehead, bidding her a good night.  
"Would you like to stay for tea or something?"  
"That would be nice, I suppose." He followed her into her small apartment.  
She made some tea and the two sat on the small couch sipping tea in silence. It wasn't long before tiredness took over her and she soon fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning, she woke up to the nice smell of breakfast. She padded quietly into her kitchen to find her 'boyfriend' frying eggs. She slumped down onto a chair and sipped some milk.  
"Good morning." He turned around placing the eggs on the table. "I hope you don't mind that I stayed the night. You fell asleep on the couch."  
"No, not at all." Silence fell upon them again as they ate breakfast.  
"This is our last day." His serious tone broke the awkward silence. "You don't have a shift today, lets go to the hotsprings. Don't worry, I won't peak."  
"Pervert." Even if she acted angry, she soon found herself wandering towards the hot springs with him beside her.

Wrapping a towel around herself, she walked out to the springs, which was surprisingly quiet.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting." He appeared behind her, picking her up bridal style and walking into springs, eventually sitting down with her on top of him.  
"Pervert!"  
"But you like me this way, don't you?" He leaned in, his forehead touching hers; the tip of his nose touched hers. "This is the last day of us 'together', so I thought we might as well enjoy ourselves."

After a few hours, the two walked off for dinner followed by the standard 'I will walk you home' procedure. Sakura insisted that he stayed for the night and Kakashi followed her into her apartment again.  
"I'll sleep on the couch then I guess." He spoke lazily.  
"No!…I mean, we can share a bed, my bed isn't really that small."  
That night, she slept having Kakashi wrapping himself around her, keeping her warm. His heartbeat calmed her as she slept. He studied her face as she slept, eventually falling asleep.

The morning light shone onto her face, waking her up. She found herself alone on her bed. On her bedside table, she found a note. It read 'Thank you for saving me from the clutches of other women. I had fun and I hope you had fun too.' It was the third day and he really has left her as 'promised'. Somehow she felt lonely without him around. She had never felt so complete with a boyfriend who would cheer her up when she was down, to be beside her all the time, above all, to make her feel special. She ran to his apartment only to find it empty. She headed towards the Hokage tower.  
"I'm sorry, but I just sent Kakashi on a mission. Don't worry, he'll be fine." Tsunade spode dismissively when Sakura inquired about the whereabouts of her former sensei.

She left the tower and trudged slowly down the busy streets. She felt bored and a bit lonely. She liked it when Kakashi was there with her, nothing ever felt boring.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a mob of women heading towards her direction. Before she could react, she was on the ground, with the women above her.  
"You thought you could get away with stealing Kakashi-kun away from us? Not a chance." With that, fists started pounding her. She felt helpless and wished only that he would be here to save her.  
"That's enough ladies." A voice stopped the pounding of fists. Blood tricked down her forehead, obstructing her view of her savoir.  
"What is the meaning of this?" One girl squealed.  
"It's a boyfriend's job to make sure that his girlfriend is never hurt." He kneeled down and gently brushed off the blood from her eyes.  
"Kakashi." She breathed out as he carried her back to his apartment, gently dabbing off the blood from the cut on her forehead with a wet towel, passing out along the way.

It was hours before she woke up again in a warm bed. She sat up trying to understand what happened. She couldn't remember beyond the point when someone stopped the attacks of those women.  
"You're awake." Kakashi sat down on the bed beside her as he held up a spoon to feed her.  
"You saved me? I thought you were on a mission."  
"I finished it quickly. After all, as your boyfriend, I never want to see you hurt."  
"But three days are over. You're no longer mine." She was thoroughly confused.  
"Does it matter? I'm yours anyway." His eye creased as he held her close. A small whisper escaped her lips.  
"I'm yours too."

* * *

**Liked it? Thanks for reading! (After some rereading...I made some small paragraphing changes and some tweaks of spelling...who noticed that I mispelled Kakashi at one point? Haha!)**


End file.
